This is Just Halflife
by unknown-wonder
Summary: AU The cast of YYH goes through highshcool like any normal teenager would. The question is: Can they survive their last year of highschool? KB, with slight YK and KuYuk
1. The Start of the Begining

I'm back form the dead!

Disclaimer: I don't own this anime. I just wanna have fun by writing this fic. Hope you enjoy!

**CHAPTER 1: The Start of the Beginning**

**_"RRRRIIIIINNNNGGGG!"_**

The sound of the bell was instantly heard all over Meiou High. For the teachers, it marked another year of torturing students with endless homework, and for the students it marked the start of their sleepless nights trying to figure out why do they have to go to school. Nevertheless, it signifies the beginning of another fun-filled school year.

The students hurriedly readied themselves and went to their respected classrooms. When the bell ceased from making that blasted noise, the corridors and hallways were already empty. Suddenly, footsteps disturbed the deafening silence emanating inside the building, which is accompanied by restless breathing.

_"Sheesh! I can't believe I overslept on the first day of my fourth year. I can already imagine how this school year will turn out to be!"_ she inwardly groaned as she imagined herself being the "center of distraction".

"II-B…II-C…III-A…III-B…III-C…IV-A…" she read the sections in each room as she passed them as she ran through the hallways.

"IV-B…IV-C…" she suddenly halted and entered the room.

"SORRY! I'm…late?" she suddenly stiffened when a crowd of unfamiliar faces greeted her with resentment. They were all looking at her with one eyebrow rising as if pitying her because of her mistake.

_"Yep! Definitely the center of distraction,"_ she told herself.

Even the teacher was surprised by her unexpected grand entrance. She couldn't move as she felt heat rising up her face.

"Ooops… Wrong classroom… hehehe, sorry!" she said as she walked out of the classroom still red from embarrassment.

_"What a way to start the first day of school! You better clean your act before it gets worse,"_ she scolded herself. She stood in front of section IV-B making sure she did not make another mistake. She fixed herself up and was ready to enter. She reached for the doorknob with her heart pounding in her chest, when suddenly the door opened.

"What took you so long, Botan?" their adviser, Mr. Kiruma, welcomed her with a warm smile on his face. She sighed heartily when she saw the smiles of her classmates.

_"Good thing they're my classmates,"_ she thought.

"Because this is the first day, I'll let this pass, which means you won't get detention. But I expect to see you early tomorrow, ok?" he said. She nodded. She was grateful that he was her adviser. Since the beginning of her high school life, this is her second abode, same teacher, same classmates. That's why she likes her class, they are very united and she knows that she can trust them.

"You can take your sit now. Your friends saved you usual seat." He said as she entered the room. As she walked, her smile widened when she caught sight of her friends-Keiko, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei. What really touched her was the fact that they reserved her usual seat for her.

"I feel that this is going to be a complicated year, but I'll surely enjoy it!" she thought, as she took sat next to Keiko. Keiko smiled at her while Yusuke and Kuwabara smirked at her, and Hiei giving her an audible 'Hn'. She relaxed when a hand was gently placed on her shoulder.

"I'm glad you're already here," Kurama, who sat behind her, whispered in her ear.

"_I'll surely enjoy it!"_ she told herself.

What do you think?

Pls. Review! I need an inspiration right now!


	2. Eating Time

AN: Hey! Thanks for the review; I really appreciated it. Do you think the title is OK? I don't even know why it is entitled like that _sweatdrops_…

Anyway, I don't own this anime _though I wish I did…hehehe_. Don't sue me coz I'm a poor student scraping for food…

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: Eating Time**

_RECESS TIME…_

"That was quite an entrance back there, Botan-chan," Keiko said chuckling as she pictured Botan's dazed expression while the teacher talked to her that morning.

"You can say that again. I totally forgot to put batteries on my alarm clock!" she said while mentally slapping herself.

"Remind me to buy a set of batteries later," she said to Keiko who sat beside her.

"Hey, carrot brain! Hand me the money. I won the bet, didn't I?" Yusuke said to Kuwabara who say in front of him in the cafeteria table.

"What bet?" Botan asked innocently.

"Well, carrot brain here said that this year, you wouldn't be late. But Yusuke here told him the contrary, so they decided to bet on it. Fortunately, Yusuke won." Hiei said, while Yusuke smiled triumphantly.

"Hey! Who are you calling "carrot brain", short stuff?" Kuwabara said angrily.

"Since you have a brain with the size of a dust particle, why don't you figure it out yourself?" he said mockingly pointing a finger to Kuwabara's oversized nose. Sensing chaos will shortly take place, Yusuke stood up and instantly held Kuwabara, who wa about to pound Hiei.

"Stop it, guys. The cafeteria lady may kick us out of here, and I'm already starved. By the way, where's Kurama-kun? We can't eat without him." Botan said while searching the cafeteria for a certain cute redhead guy.

As if on cue, Kurama stepped inside looking for them. Botan saw him and waved at him so that he can see them.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, guys. The principal sent for me and we talked about some school matters. Geez, being the student council president is going to be tough." Kurama said while taking a sit next to Hiei.

"That's why we're here! We can help you rule over Meiou High," Yusuke said as he imagined himself being the king of their school and with beautiful girls on his feet. Suddenly, Keiko punched him.

"What was that for?" he said with confusion.

"Don't even think about it, Urameshi!" she said with angry eyes. With that, he understood.

"Thanks, I think," Kurama said and sweatdropped when he saw Yusuke trying to make peace with Keiko, but failed miserably.

"By the way, the principal handed me this," Kurama said as he handed Hiei a letter. "It's addressed to you, Hiei."

Hiei took it and read it silently. His eyes widened with shock and happiness. When he finished reading it, he folded it and put it in his pocket.

"What does it say?" Botan asked while eating a sandwich.

"It's a letter from my mom. She said that she's sending my twin sister here, in Japan and she's going to study here." He said bluntly but his eyes betrayed him when a glint of happiness showed.

"I didn't know you had a twin sister," Kuwabara said.

"Maybe because you never asked in the first place. Since my parents divorced 5 years ago my sister and I were separated, by the way, her name is Yukina. They made a compromise, which included me living with my dad and she with my mom. But since my dad died, I had to stay with Genkai oba-san, my mom's cousin. Since my mom's job required going out of town, she's afraid that she might disregard Yukina's welfare. That's why she's sending her here so that Genkai oba-san and me can take care of her." He said. When he finished narrating his life story, he sweatdropped to the sight of his friends staring at him with their mouths slightly opened. He almost had a laughing fit when he saw Kuwabara's mouth widely opened with a fly buzzing in and out of it.

"I didn't know you had a complicated life, Hiei. It can be made into a soap opera." Keiko said.

"When will she arrive?" Kurama asked.

"Well, she ought to be here at 4:00 pm on Saturday. I'll fetch her on the airport." He replied.

"We'll go with you, and after that, we'll celebrate her safe journey at the ramen house!" Botan said gleefully.

"That's a wonderfull idea!" Kurama said

"Well, count me out of it." Kuwabara said. "One Jaganshi (an: Hiei's surname) is enough. I don't think I can stand another one." He said as he imagined a female version of Hiei. He shivered with horror.

"Hey, don't be a kill joy!" Yusuke said. "Okay, I'll give you your money back if you come with us. Our group will not be complete if you let this pass."

"Besides, it's rude to avoid her," Kurama said.

"Okay, okay! I'll think about it. But don't expect me to show up!" he said finishing his mango juice.

"Hn, I don't care if you go or not." Hiei said coldly to Kuwabara. "Thanks, guys."

* * *

Kuwabara sure is making some big mistake!

Well, that's it! Sorry if there's no romantic moments here. I'll put it in the next chapter.

Please review, I would really appreciate it!

Ja ne!


	3. The Race is On!

AN: Thanks again for the reviews! I agree, its super OOC, Hiei is kinda talkative back there. Sorry if its OOC and I'll try hard to bring them back to their old selves.

Thanks to **_Kawaii Kokkei Tsuita no Neko _**for giving me an idea about evil English teachers, this chapter is dedicated to you.

DISCLAIMER: Awesome Anime… not mine

Cool Characters…not mine

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: The Race is On!**

* * *

The day is slowly reaching its end. The students of Meiou High is preparing for their last subject for the day. And after that, its home sweet home…

And now, we turn to a couple that is heading for their English room. _(an: is there such thing as english room?)._ Keiko dragged Yusuke to his locker and ordered him to get his English textbook. Yusuke could only grumble silent curses because he hates English subject, especially the teacher. Ms. Kigayaku is an old maid who likes making her students miserable like she is. Nobody ever tried to court her because she's too grumpy.

"Why do I have to go? I'll drop that subject anyway." Yusuke said to Keiko.

"Well, one reason is because, you can't drop this one because it's a major subject. We're already seniors, our college depends on this!" she said, "And… I want to go to college with you…" She held Yusuke's hands tightly.

"Okay, okay! Just don't go too mushy on me," he said forgetting his loathe for the subject. "Come on, let's hurry! I don't want Ms. Kigayaku mad. She's already scary even if she's not mad."

"Hey, where are the others?" Keiko asked.

"I saw Kuwabara and Hiei enter the room, and as usual, they're fighting about little things. And guess what, I heard they're fighting over the fly Kuwabara "accidentally" ate during recess," he said sniggering.

"But where's Botan and Kurama? I thought they were with us," she said.

"I think they'll catch up. I can feel that old hag's terrible aura and it's giving me the creeps!" He said as they entered the room and took their seats next to Kuwabara and Hiei who are still arguing about the fly.

Now, we shift to Kurama and Botan who are running towards the canteen. During lunch time _(an: I didn't include it)_ there was a humongous food fight headed by Hiei and Kuwa. Yusuke and the others joined. When they decided to head for their respective rooms, Kurama left his English book on the table. He only remembered it when they were about to enter the room.

"Thank you for joining me recover my book, Botan-chan. I really appreciate it." He said as he took the book from the table.

"No sweat, Kurama-kun! Besides, our friends seem too preoccupied that time so I decided to accompany you." She said and smiled.

He smiled back. _"Her smile is so contagious!"_ he thought. Botan is one of her closest friends. They had been friends since elementary. They had many adventures during junior high and one thing he can't forget was when he tried to woo Maya Kitajima, his crush back then. The funny thing was, Botan was the bridge. She used to set up dates for them, she used to inform him with what she likes and dislikes, she used to encourage him. But like they say, one of the two lovers always fall for the bridge and that's what happened. He fell for Botan. He didn't know when, how and why. He just woke up one day knowing that he loves her. Right now, he was happy just being with Botan, but doesn't want to tell her his feelings for he is afraid that it may ruin their friendship. All he can do is love her from afar.

"Race you to the room! Last one is a rotten egg!" she shouted as she started to run.

"You're on!" he said as he ran and within seconds, he was running beside her. Then, out of nowhere, his hands reached her waist and tickled her.

"Hey! No fair!" she said while pouting.

"You get a head-start that's why I had to tickle you!" he said slyly.

"Look! It's Fred Flintstone!" she said.

"Where!" he searched then Botan poke him on the shoulder.

"Haha! Fooled 'ya!" she said gleefully. But out of nowhere, the janitor blocked the way, which caused Botan to stop. Now, Kurama is on the lead. When they neared the room, Kurama decreased his speed so that Botan can catch up. When they reached the door, they both reached their hands to touch the doorknob and managed to touch each other's hands. They both blushed but couldn't determine if it is because of the contact or because of the heat that was building due to the running.

"I guess we both won," he said breathing heavily.

"Yeah." She said while staring at the emerald pools that was right in front of him.

"_He's so beautiful…" _she thought not wanting this moment to end.

Then…

"And what are you two doing out here?" said a creepy voice destroying the moment. It was Ms. Kigayaku with a very annoyed tone. They didn't know that she opened the door from inside and now, the whole class saw them.

"You two better have a decent excuse, OR ELSE…" she said with a very sinister voice.

"**_GULP! I'm doomed!"_** Kurama and Botan both thought.

To be continued…

* * *

That's chapter 3! Hope you liked it and sorry if it's still OOC, I can't help it! I still don't know what will happen next, I'm still in high school and I just put some of my experiences in it. So pls. give me some ideas! Thanks!

Review please!


	4. Detention: Good thing or Bad thing?

**Disclaimer: **The anime is not mine... sadly

* * *

CHAPTER 4: Detention: Good thing or bad thing? 

Previously...

"_And what are you two doing out here?" said a creepy voice destroying the moment. It was Ms. Kigayaku with a very annoyed tone. They didn't know that she opened the door from inside and now, the whole class saw them._

"_You two better have a decent excuse, OR ELSE", she said with a very sinister voice._

"_GULP! I'm doomed!" Kurama and Botan both thought  
_

* * *

"You! Ms. Satoshi _(a/n: Botan's surname. It just popped out of nowhere, and I can't think of anything more suiting at this point of time)_, I presume that you're the one that you're the one who lead Mr. Minamino to such thing." She said pointing a finger to Botan 

"But, ma'am..." Botan tried to explain but was cut of by the teacher's stern look. Then she turned to Kurama with a sort of disappointed look.

"Oh, Shuuichi! I know that you have a clean record and you haven't been in detention since you started going to school (_a/n: I know it sounds silly and unbelievable...but like I said, I can't think of anything good right now_) And because of this, you've disappointed me," she said with a downcast face. Suddenly, her face glistened, "But since you're a top student, I'll let this pass and you, Ms. Satoshi, will have to serve detention after class for 2 hours."

"WHAATT! But you didn't even let us explain!" Botan retorted. If she wasn't their teacher, she could've done many despicable things to her, but seeing her current situation, she restrained herself knowing that it would make things harder for her.

"I don't need explanations. Seeing that you're with Mr. Minamino explains it all. You somehow persuaded him to be late like you. He will not serve detention, and instead you'll be the one who will take his place, you'll have double detention."

"But, ma'am, I'm the one who asked Botan to accompany me in retrieving my book which makes me worthy of the punishment. I should be the one who must serve the double detention, even if it's triple! Just don't let Botan take the punishment," Kurama said, trying to let the teacher know that it was his fault, not Botan's. He definitely felt bad for getting Botan into this mess.

"But I -" Ms. Kigayaku said but was cut of by Kurama whose rage was showing due to the teacher's unfair judgment. "I insist, ma'am," he said without any emotion at all. The room was silent and the students were caught up in the tension that was forming.

"Oh, geez! Why don't you just give them both detention to make things fair." Yusuke suddenly spoke. He was obviously pissed off. Who wouldn't be pissed if you just sat there watching a couple of people exaggerating things.

Once again, there was silence. Kurama and Ms. Kigayaku were glaring at each other while Botan nervously fidgeted on her spot. The teacher was really mad because she couldn't believe that her students stood up against her. She doesn't like the idea of being overpowered by little students.

"Okay, you two will both serve double detention after class," Ms. Kigayaku finally said. She would've said no but this was not a good time. In that point of time, she made a mental note to make Kurama's and the rest of his friends' highschool lives miserable.

"You two," she pointed at Kurama and Botan who was still standing by the door, "take your sits!" The two walked towards their sits with Kurama in front and Botan tailed behind him.

"Thanks," Botan whispered to Kurama before he sat behind her.

"Okay, let's go on with the lesson. Open your books to page 27," Ms. Kigayaku said.

"Finally!" Yusuke said.

* * *

**DISMISSAL (3:00 pm)  
**

"Hey, guys! I really need to go home right now. My favorite show is on and I can't miss today's episode." Kuwabara said while looking at his watch.

"Oh, you mean Hello Kitty's Adventures?" Keiko said.

"Yeah! You also watch that? The Hello Kitty is so cute!" Kuwabara said in amazement.

"To be honest, I don't watch too much TV. I have to manage the ramen shop and study, you know."

"You actually watch that! It figures, a pathetic show for a pathetic man," Hiei taunted.

"Stop it, you little twit! I have no time arguing with little kids like you especially when Hello Kitty is on, so goodbye for now! Don't get lost, kid," he said to Hiei.

"Sucker!" Hiei shouted.

"Yeah, whatever!" Kuwabara shouted while running in the streets.

"Guess, I'll have to go now. Since the kitsune is in detention, I might as well head for home. Bye," Hiei said to Yusuke and Keiko who were making plans for their date that evening.

"Okay, see ya!" Yusuke said.

"Let me carry your books, Keiko," he said as soon as Hiei was out of sight.

"Is it me or the world just turned topsy-turvy just seconds ago?" she asked with eyes mocking him.

"Stop playing around, Keiko. You're hurting my feelings," he said with puppy dog eyes.

With that, they both laughed while walking towards their destination.

* * *

**DETENTION ROOM**

The teacher assigned in the detention room was sleeping. He didn't expect that there would be someone who broke the school law in the beginning of classes. What shocked him more is the fact that Shuiichi Minamino, a top student, was in that room. Two hours is long, and boredom got to him, so he fell asleep. This gave a chance to the two friends to talk. They both talked about their summer vacation since Kurama was out of the country during the two whole months of their vacation. While Botan told him about her summer job as a secretary in her older brother's office.

"Sorry for getting you into trouble. I promise, I won't do that again," Kurama said.

"It's okay. I really had fun. Hey, aren't you worried that by tomorrow you'll be the talk of town? Can you imagine "Headline: Top Student, found in detention room", she teased.

"Yeah, I'm scared," he said sarcastically.

"Hey, how's Maya? I haven't heard from her since junior high. Where did you hide her, Mr. Minamino!" Botan said imitating the horrifying voice of their English teacher. They both laughed.

"Actually, I don't know where she is right now," he said breaking the laughter.

"Huh! What do you mean?"

"Haven't you heard about the word 'break up'?" he said.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! What happened? And to think that I worked hard just to set the two of you up!"

"Well, I was young back then. I have to say I was quite immature back then. I was only physically attracted to her. You know, being on the adolescent stage makes our hormones surge. I guess I felt that I need to prove something to myself as a man by courting one of the prettiest girls in class. But when she became my girlfriend, I realized that there is more than just good looks. I guess her face does not give justice to her personality. You know what I mean? " he asked her as he looked straight at her.

"I broke up with her because I felt that she was just using me as one of her trophies that she could flaunt to others. And I hate that feeling. She was so mad about the break-up that she cut-off every single connection we had." he ended.

She just nodded in understanding with sadness evident in her eyes. Kurama saw this and felt guilty for making her sad.

"Hey, don't be sad. It was the best thing to do that time. And I never loved her anyway. Just plain attraction." he explained.

"I know. It's just that, your whole love life is so dramatic! It could be made into a movie! And I can assure you, it will instantly become a hit!" Botan said with her eyes twinkling. Kurama sweatdropped with her reaction. Botan sure has a weird way of dealing with serious moments.

"But it doesn't have an ending yet," Kurama said with a smile forming in his visage.

"Hmm... you're right! Don't worry, I'll be glad to play match-maker again! It would be my mission statement to make your love life a happy one!"

"Botan-chan, you don't have to do that. Just to let you know, I am now quite capable of managing my own love life, thank you very much. And I don't want to go through the same embarrassing situations you put me in. And I know perfectly how your mind works. And your tactics are not that quite reliable," he said with a knowing voice.

"Are you mocking my match-making skills?" she said with irritation visible in her tone.

"Just to let you know --" she was suddenly cut-offwhen Kurama gentlyplacedhis finger on her lips.

"Botan-chan, I do not underestimate your skills. Its just that I want to do things on my own this time. But I'll reconsider your services if I ever have a hard time, ok?" he said softly.

"Oh, alright! Just promise me that you will get the girl and make her happy, ok?"

"I promise," Kurama said.  
_  
I promise to make you mine and make you the happiest girl in the world.  
_

* * *

Yay! I finally finished the chapter! Sorry if the conversation between Kurama and Botan is kinda boring... It's the best I can come up with! 

**NEXT CHAPTER: **Yukina enters the scene. What would be Kuwabara's reaction?

Do you see the button below which says "Submit Review"?

Could you kindly click it and review my fic? -

**THANK YOU! in advance**


	5. The Arrival

A/N: Yay! I finally decided to update. I've been planning to do this since… um… since… heck, I can't even remember! I've also changed some minor facts and figures in the previous chapters.

Heads up, Kuwabara and Yukina fans! This one is for you…

Well, here goes nothing!

Disclaimer: Not mine.

* * *

**CHAPTER 5: The Arrival**

* * *

Days flew by and before they knew it, the first week of classes was already finished. This also meant one important thing – the arrival of a certain someone namely Yukina Jaganshi. 

She sat there by the window; her gentle crimson eyes looking for any sign of land beyond the vast deep blue sea. Her heart started to beat faster as she imagined her life with her brother. To be honest, she had no idea of what to expect.

It has been five years. Five really long years. That was how long she dreamt of being reunited with her brother. And now, with just a few hours of waiting, her dream will finally come true. But she realized that five years can change a person drastically. Would her brother still be the same? Would he accept her as his sister? Or did time and distance prove to be a strong force that scarred their bond?

As the vision of land became more visible, she tore her eyes from the window and closed them. In her mind, she was piecing together the blurred image of her brother. Still, there were many questions that were left unanswered. The answers were yet to be discovered.

* * *

**CLING!**

The sound of the door chimes signaled the arrival of a new customer. Or shall we say the arrival of a friend.

"Kurama!" Keiko exclaimed as soon as she saw him enter the ramen shop. "I see we're punctual as usual," she added with a smile.

"Good afternoon, Keiko. And I see we're busy as usual," he noted the two trays on both of her hands with bowls of steaming ramen. She responded with a sigh that Kurama understood as a confirmation. It was lunch time, and the store was really jam-packed! Being the gentleman that he is, he took the two trays and helped her in serving the meal.

"Thanks, I needed that. Yusuke should have been here half an hour ago! He promised he'd help me today," she fumed. Kurama gave her a comforting look. Knowing Yusuke, he would still be in bed, snoring.

"Heads up! Two specials coming up." A distinctive cheerful voice filled the room. A blur of sky blue zoomed past the two friends as the owner of the voice handed the customers their meal. Another set of customers decided to enter the shop, and as soon as they took their seats, the young girl was already by their table, ready to take their orders.

"I see Botan-chan is early as well," the young lad said as he eyed the young lady who was busily writing down the orders of the customers.

"Actually, I called her up an hour ago. I kinda anticipated that Yusuke would not be able to make it today. Knowing him, he'd still be snoring loudly in bed," she said as she returned to the counter. Kurama chuckled noting the words of Keiko, which was on his mind a while ago.

"Being a Saturday, customers are expected to be flooding every corner of the shop. And since Keiko-chan begged, I agreed to help. You know I've got a soft spot for those in need, especially if I get to have free food," Botan said she made her way to her friends.

"Hey there, stranger." Kurama said with a smile appearing across his face. He noted how cute Botan looked with her pink apron. "Cute apron, it looks good on you." He voiced out his thoughts.

"And you forgot to mention how I'm sweating like a pig," she said with a mischievous look in her eyes. "That too," Kurama added with an equally playful grin. With that, they burst into laughter.

"Okay guys, cut it out! There are more customers entering, if you haven't noticed," Keiko said as she returned, handing Kurama a blue apron. Kurama gave her a questioning look. "And since you're early, I'm recruiting you as a helper. Now, start waiting!" Keiko said as if answering Kurama's look.

"Remind me not to come early on Saturdays, she's very scary when she's stressed out," Kurama whispered to Botan who was silently giggling. "Hey, I heard that!" Keiko's voice was heard somewhere in the background.

* * *

She stood there by the waiting area, her crimson eyes scanning the mob for a person with familiar crimson orbs. Her flight had arrived an hour earlier. Her sea foam hair stood out, and yet it seemed that nobody noticed her.

* * *

**CLING!**

Another customer – or maybe, another friend? A young man dressed in black walked inside the store noticing three friends by the counter. They were laughing at a joke one of them said. It was already 3:30pm, customers have seemed to dissolve out of thin air.

"Hn, the hair-gel freak and the loud mouthed ogre is still nowhere in sight? Well, that's a relief," Hiei commented as he took a seat near the three.

"Hey, I resent that! You can call me a freak, but not a hair gel freak. Got that?" Yusuke said as he came out of the kitchen.

"Hn, what's the difference?" Hiei muttered.

"Okay, guys, you can stop now before this thing turns into an all-out bloodshed," Botan said nervously. Hiei was already giving her death glares for interfering, and if she had a heart disease, she would have been dead a while ago from heart attack.

"Hiei," Kurama said threateningly.

"Hn," was only Hiei's reply.

"Now, that's settled, we can all head off to the airport. We would not want your sister to be all alone, now wouldn't we?" Keiko said, removing her apron and neatly folded it before placing it in one of the drawers in the counter.

"Kuwa-kun's not here yet. Aren't we gonna wait for him?" Botan asked as she took off her apron and doing what Keiko did earlier. Kurama did the same.

"Nah, he said that he wouldn't come. He's probably at home, his eyes glued to the T.V. set," Yusuke said shrugging his shoulders.

"That's one immature kid off the hook," he said before he walked off, "Three more to go."

"Hey!" Botan, Keiko and Yusuke yelled in unison.

* * *

"Boring… Cheesy… Bummer… Gross… Still boring…** GASP!** Why do they even show it on T.V.! My eyes are too innocent for that!" Kuwabara shouted as he turned off the T.V; his ears burning red. Apparently, the last channel he surfed was airing a documentary about butchering cats and using them as fillings for dumplings.

He laid his back on the couch. He stared at the ceiling, concentrating on the big spot there as if it were the biggest discovery of the century. He grunted, he shifted his position, stretched his arms, stared at the huge spot, stretched his legs, shifted again and finally, he bolted up. Man, he was down right bored!

He suddenly remembered that it was a Saturday, he should be out with his friends and painting the town red. But why was he there in his apartment, dying of boredom? _Oh yeah, the shrimp's twin was coming to town._ He honestly didn't want anything to do with the guy. Why not? Hell, he pissed off the life out of him! But truthfully, his verbal disputes with the guy were more entertaining than staying home alone.

With that, he decided to take quick shower before he headed off to the airport.

* * *

Wai! 

I finally got that done! Next chapter is in the works, I may put it up later…

Hmmm… will the Hiei and Yukina have a **peaceful** reunion? Let's see…

Yeah, I finally got the motivation to update this. But still, I'm suffering a writer's block, if you have any suggestions for the plot, I would be willing to accept them and give them proper credit, after all, it's an intellectual property…

Please, do review!

Thanks!


End file.
